


Not a Date

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: You’re going to meet an old friend, and for some reason, Jihoon is being super weird about it.





	Not a Date

You hummed pulling a different shirt out of your closet. This one was stripped, colorful, and a knit material. You liked it, particularly because it was loose, and was kinda baggy on you.

“What about this one? With the skater skirt?” You asked. Jihoon looked up from your pile of shoes and raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve never seen that shirt before,” he murmured. You hummed, setting the shirt on your bed.

“It’s kinda new. I’m obsessed with it... Cute right?”

“I’m sure it looks nice on you,” Jihoon agreed. You sighed.

“But is it _too_ formal?” You asked. “I mean, it’s not a date, I shouldn’t dress up.”

You sighed and grabbed a pair of blue jeans.

“But is it a crime if I want to dress up a bit?” You continued. “If I want to dress up cute, that’s my business and has nothing to do with anyone else.”

“Right, yeah,” Jihoon agreed curtly. You glanced at him and lowered yourself to the floor.

“Am I overthinking things?” You asked. He looked down at you, looking somewhat amused.

“Just as much as you always do,” he said pleasantly. You stifled a chuckle in the palm of your hand and got back up.

“Maybe I should just wear a graphic tee? I don’t want him to think I’m dressing up for him.”

Today you were getting to see high school friend, Lee Jaegyu for the first time since he graduated. He was a year older then you, and your general friend group had had a pretty major falling out not long after he went off to college so you hadn’t seen him in a while.

However, just before your first year of college got out, he messaged you asking when you would be back in town.

You were excited to see him again.

Just a little nervous about what to wear... and that was all you were worried about... For sure.

You’d met Jihoon when you were in college. He was your first college friend, and he was currently your best friend ever.

You’d invited him to stay with your family for the summer, and he’d taken you up on that offer pretty quickly since neither of you could remember how to be happy without constantly being together anymore.

Today, he _was_ being a little weird, but you were mostly ignoring it.

“It’s just, I don’t dress like I did in high school anymore,” You continued to say. Jihoon sighed at that and turned away from you completely.

“Why do you care so much about what you’re wearing if it’s not a date?” He asked. You couldn’t help but note that he sounded pretty annoyed. That confused you, had you done something to bother him?

“I don’t know, just because it isn’t a date doesn’t mean that I don’t want to look nice... Thigh highs are probably out of the question huh?”

“Yeah because normal people wear thigh highs outside of dates,” he grumbled. You shot him a half glare.

“Yeah well, _I_ do, you know how I am, I’ve never really been on a date before-”

“There’s always time to start,” he responded coldly. You turned towards him, setting the graphic tee in question down near your striped shirt.

“Why do you care so much about it being a date or not?” You asked him abruptly. He looked at you.

“I’m you’re best friend! If you got out with him today we both know that you’ll have a crush on him all over again,” Jihoon protested.

Okay, so back in high school you had a small _tiny_ three-year crush on Jaegyu and of course, Jihoon knew because he was your best friend and honestly you had never thought that those two worlds would mingle.

“I’m older now! I have moved on from my dumb, _fleeting_ high school crushes-”

“Three years y/n,” Jihoon interrupted.

“Yeah,_ three years_, in the grand scheme of things that’s nothing!” You insisted. It was now Jihoon’s turn to look offended.

“Oh, so what does that make the measly few months we’ve known each other?” He asked.

“Jihoon, I don’t want to fight with you over this, I don’t even like Gyu anymore!” You insisted. Jihoon looked away from you at that, and you couldn’t help but notice how red his face had gotten. He was _really_ upset over this.

You walked over to him.

“Hey... What’s really going on?” You asked him. He still didn’t look at you, so you sat down beside him, resting your hand over his.

Jihoon looked at you, his eyes a little red... From what, you were unsure. He looked back down at his hands.

“I’m just... I’m just worried about you,” Jihoon said. He spoke softly, he sounded vulnerable and everything, but he wasn’t looking at you. That made it hard for you to really trust what he had to say.

You knew he couldn’t lie to you if you two were looking at each other in the eyes. You two had established ages ago that instead of lying to one another, to soften the blow when you did lie you would just avoid eye contact.

Sure, that tell-tale sign made lying pointless _but_ it helped protect the honesty in one another's relationship.

He was lying. You knew he was. Something else was bothering him.

“Jihoon.”

“Wear the skirt and the shirt. Who cares what he thinks? If you want to look cute. Look cute,” Jihoon stated. This time he looked up at you. “It isn’t a date right? So no need to overthink it.”

You caught Jihoon’s gaze and squeezed his hand.

“It’s not a date,” you assured. “I would never go on a date with Jaegyu. Especially not now since...”

You trailed off. You didn’t drop eye contact with him, but you also didn’t go on.

“Since?” Jihoon implored. You wrinkled your nose.

“Well, you know... Since us...”

“Yeah, but we're not-”

“No,” you agreed. “But I mean, we kinda are...”

You got a little shy and looked away from him. Now it was your turn for your face to get red... But for a completely different reason.

“Aren’t we?”

Jihoon’s hand shifted from yours, and his finger found itself under your chin. He turned your face so that you had to look at him again.

The two of you looked at each other for a moment in silence.

You and Jihoon had become so close so fast you couldn’t imagine being with anybody else. Whenever you needed somebody to help you out, whenever your anxiety went crazy, whenever you felt like you would rip your hair out you were going so crazy, you knew that Jihoon would be there for you.

And if he needed you, you would do anything to go out of your way and help him.

He didn’t lean in first. Neither did you.

Maybe that was what felt so right about the two of you’s relationship. You both leaned in at the same time. It was like you both made the decision that this was genuinely what you both wanted at the same time. And what you both wanted to do, was to kiss.

You pulled away and you both stared at one another, huge goofy, sappy smiles spread across your faces.

“Yeah...” He agreed quietly.

You giggled and got to your feet, grabbing the shirt that you had chosen to wear.and the skirt that complimented it perfectly.

“You trust me don’t you?” You asked him. Jihoon nodded once.

“Alright then. I’m going to go see Jaegyuk today-”

Jihoon made a face.

“_But_ you have nothing to worry about because _again_ I feel nothing towards him.”

“You’ve never worried this much about what you’re wearing when _we _go places,” Jihoon grumbled. You smiled.

“Oh, dd I kiss Gyuk?”

Jihoon wrinkled his nose again.

“I mean as far as I know-”

You laughed and kissed Jihoon lightly on the cheek. 

“Alright, you win.”

You pulled out your cell phone and sent Jaegyuk a text. Some lousy excuse saying your mom was making you stay back and help around the house for no reason. You turned back to him and brandished your phone.

“Happy?”

He gave you a smug look.

“Very.”

“Jealousy is not a good look on you Lee Jihoon,” you stated pleasantly as you rejoined him on the bed. He took your phone and pleasantly deleted the text thread you had with Jaegyuk from your phone without a word.

“Yeah, well I’m sure that you will have your chance to be jealous one of these days,” he responded casually. You scoffed.

“I’ll have you know I’m not the jealous type Jihoon,” you stated confidently.

“Oh, so you won’t mind if I tell you about Dawn then?”

“Who?!” You blurted. Jihoon gave you a devilish smile, an act that made you throw a pillow at him.

“You know it isn’t too late for me to call Gyuk and tell him it’s on,” you threatened. You started to get up, but before you could Jihoon had your wrist and he pulled you back down into the bed. He hovered over you, a serious look settled across his face.

“Stay,” he murmured.

For a moment you forgot how to breathe.

“Y-Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own inner dialogue when meeting an old friend, and my wish that I had a boyfriend to be jealous over the whole situation


End file.
